Coupling arrangements of the type described in the introduction are known from the documents U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,793 and WO 2004//037667. These documents describe coupling devices of circular form or other coupling sections with simple forms, and they describe coupling devices with non-circular coupling sections with fairly complicated designs. The latter designs of the coupling sections are intended to prevent the connection of packages and withdrawal devices that are not associated with each other.
It has proved to be the case that there is a need for coupling devices that, despite being circular or other coupling sections that are of simple design, cannot or may not be connected to each other. Such coupling devices are not known.